


Dinero

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Charlus está pensando seriamente en retirarse, pero antes tiene que hablar un par de cosas con su yerno
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948
Kudos: 2





	Dinero

**Dinero**

Charlus observó a la pareja que conversaba con su mujer en la sala, James se apoyaba en el cuerpo de Tom y el brazo de este rodeaba su espalda de forma protectora. Ese hombre era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado a su hijo y a su familia. Amaba a James, pero era totalmente conciente de que su personalidad impulsiva y espíritu aventurero no eran lo que se esperaba de un sangre pura

A decir verdad había oído rumores de cómo el talentoso sobrino de Araid Graunt estaba sacando a flote las vapuleadas empresas familiares, amasando una pequeña fortuna y ganándose un lugar entre los grandes empresarios de Londres Mágico. Lo que menos había esperado era que ese hombre fuera el, en ese entonces, misterioso novio de su hijo.

Como buena cabeza de familia, Charlus había tenido bastantes reservas con respecto a la relación, temiendo que se tratara de un oportunista dispuesto a utilizar a su enamorado hijo. Todas las dudas se habían esfumado al conocer a Tom

El aparentemente frío y serio hombre se veía delatado por el brillo de adoración en sus ojos ante la simple mención de James.

A sus casi 60 años Charlus se encontraba bastante agotado de la política y los negocios, y estaba considerando seriamente su retiro, asqueado de los asuntos de dinero y las empresas, más que deseoso de embarcarse con su esposa en una en un largo viaje alrededor del mundo, en una segunda luna de miel.

“Tom, me acompañas un momento al estudio?”- pidió con una sonrisa al hombre que esperaba, prontamente se transformara en la cabeza de la familia Potter


End file.
